


Many Moments Vanish

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League Action (Cartoon), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode 1 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell started to smile as soon as he protected Supergirl from a villain.





	Many Moments Vanish

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to smile as soon as he protected Supergirl from a villain and every minute with her vanished.

THE END


End file.
